Bernie
'Bernie 'è il protagonista maschile del classico Disney Le avventure di Bianca e Bernie e del suo sequel Bianca e Bernie nella terra dei canguri. È un giovane topo paffuto che inizialmente lavora come bidello per la Rescue Aid Society , la versione per topi delle Nazioni Unite. Dopo aver accompagnato la signorina Bianca nella loro prima missione, è diventato l'ambasciatore americano della Società. Background Personalità Bernard è un po 'cauto e superstizioso. Soffre anche di triskaidekaphobia o paura del numero 13. Tuttavia, ha anche dimostrato di essere molto coraggioso e coraggioso. A parte questo, nonostante sia un piccolo topo, Bernard si è dimostrato incredibilmente forte. Le sue più notevoli imprese di forza stanno recuperando un rasoio dalle zanne e facendolo cadere, spingendo McLeach (con Joanna al seguito) da una scogliera e aggrappandosi a Cody con una corda per impedirgli di cadere dalle rapide assassine. Il suo compagno fa anche battute su di lui che soffrono di acrofobia , dato che lei lo definisce un "gatto freddoloso" prima di imbarcarsi su Orville per il volo. Apparizioni ''Le avventure di Bianca e Bernie Bernard lavora come bidello per la Società di Soccorso di Salvataggio all'interno del quartier generale delle Nazioni Unite a New York City . Quando arriva un messaggio in una bottiglia, Bernard ha il compito di recuperare la nota dall'interno. Si arrampica su una scala a pettine, durante la quale rivela il suo triskaidekaphobia. È in grado di estrarre la nota ma cade nella bottiglia. Dopo aver appreso che una ragazza di nome " Penny " è in difficoltà, l'agente ungherese, Miss Bianca , chiede il compito. La Chairmouse è d' accordo, ma Bernard sottolinea che è troppo pericoloso per lei andare da sola. La Chairmouse è d'accordo e suggerisce di portare con sé un co-agente. Dopo un po 'di riflessione, Bianca sceglie Bernard come suo co-agente (con grande sorpresa della Chairmouse), nonostante lui sia un bidello. La prima tappa di Bernard e Bianca è l' Orfanotrofio di Morningside , il posto a cui era indirizzata la nota di Penny. Lì, apprendono da Rufus the Cat che Penny era depresso per essere passato in adozione e che era scomparso poco dopo. Rufus ricorda poi che poco prima che fosse scomparsa, una strana donna aveva offerto a Penny un passaggio. Rufus dice a Bernard e Bianca che la donna gestisce un vicino banco dei pegni con il suo partner. Bernard e Bianca poi si recano al banco dei pegni. Trovano i libri di testo di Penny, segnalando che Penny era lì. Poi sentono Medusa che parla con il suo partner, il signor Snoops . Bernard e Bianca apprendono che Penny era stato portato a Devil's Bayou , apparentemente per cercare un diamante. Dopo aver appreso che Penny aveva inviato messaggi in bottiglia, Medusa dichiara che volerà da sola. I due topi decidono che devono andare insieme a Medusa, quindi si sistemano nella valigia di Medusa mentre incautamente si impacchetta. Tuttavia, a causa della guida spericolata di Medusa, l'auto (una decappottabile) fa una brusca svolta sulla strada e la valigia cade, lasciando Bianca e Bernard bloccati. Il giorno dopo, Bernard e Bianca si preparano a volare a Devil's Bayou su Albatross Airlines. Arrivano tardi, facendo credere a Bernard di aver perso il volo. Tuttavia, il pilota ha presto raggiunto la radio chiedendo il permesso di atterrare, rivelando che era in ritardo. Bernard gli dà il permesso e presto vede un grosso Albatross che fa un atterraggio sulla pista. Dopo che l'albatro, chiamato Orville, chiama l'atterraggio uno dei suoi migliori, Bernard cerca di convincere Bianca a prendere il treno. Tuttavia, Orville offre rapidamente di portarli al bayou. Durante l'imbarco, Bernard si rende conto che la rampa ha tredici gradini; Bianca lo incoraggia a saltare l'ultimo passo. Bernard legge poi la lista di controllo pre-combattimento (che lascia Bernard preoccupato per la sicurezza sia sua che di Bianca) e il gruppo sta volando presto verso Devil's Bayou. Poco prima dell'atterraggio, Orville viene colpito da fuochi d'artificio e il gruppo finisce in acqua. Sono aiutati da due topi di palude, Luke ed Ellie Mae . Bianca e Bernard presto avvistano due coccodrilli con Penny. Ellie Mae recluta Evinrude , che si dice abbia la barca più veloce in circolazione, e Bernard e Bianca seguono i coccodrilli verso una barca sul fiume abbandonata, che funge da rifugio di Medusa. Una volta a bordo, Bernard e Bianca apprendono che Penny è stato rapito per trovare il diavolo , il diamante più grande del mondo. Penny è l'unico abbastanza piccolo da adattarsi all'ingresso della caverna dove è nascosto. Quando i coccodrilli di Medusa scoprono i topi (Bernard capisce di aver sentito il profumo di Bianca), Bernard e Bianca sono costretti a fuggire. Fuggono con l'aiuto di Evinrude e riescono a trovare Penny nella sua stanza. Dopo che Bernard e Bianca si presentano, i tre formano un piano per fuggire. I coccodrilli di Medusa verrebbero rinchiusi nell'ascensore, mentre Medusa e il signor Snoops sono distratti dai fuochi d'artificio. Nel frattempo, Penny, Bernard e Bianca sarebbero fuggiti su Medusa's Swamp Mobile. A tal fine, Bernardo invia Evinrude per aiutare gli Swamp Folks. Quando Penny viene costretta a tornare nel buco del diamante, Bernard e Bianca si sistemano nella tasca di Penny. Con l'aiuto di Bernard e Bianca, Penny è in grado di trovare e recuperare il diamante dal teschio di un pirata. Di nuovo in superficie, Medusa prende il diamante e sceglie di nasconderlo nell'orsacchiotto di Penny. Penny viene portato via dai coccodrilli di Medusa, ma Bernard e Bianca sono in grado di trovare una corda e seguire Medusa fino al battello. Al battello, Bernard e Bianca percorrono Medusa con la corda, permettendo a Penny di prendere il suo orsacchiotto. I Swamp Folks arrivano rapidamente e il piano viene messo in moto. Bernard, Bianca e Penny sono in grado di scappare quando i coccodrilli di Medusa la accendono. Di ritorno a New York all'ONU, Bernard e Bianca guardano un programma televisivo, che racconta la storia di Penny. Il giornalista rivela che Penny è stata adottata e l'entusiasta Penny ringrazia Bernard e Bianca alla telecamera, con grande confusione del giornalista. La fine del film rivela che è arrivata un'altra richiesta di aiuto. Bernard e Bianca lo accettano dopo che Bianca li ha volontari entrambi (ironia della sorte, venerdì 13). Bianca e Bernie nella terra dei canguri Bernard torna nel sequel, dove viene visto per la prima volta in un ristorante di New York con Bianca, ora sotto la sua nuova posizione come rappresentante della Rescue Aid Society negli Stati Uniti. Cerca di proporle, ma perde l'anello e si allontana dal tavolo per prenderlo. Quando Bernard ritorna, Bianca gli dice che sa cosa le sta dicendo e che devono agire rapidamente e tornare alla Società di Soccorso. All'inizio, Bernard pensa che si tratti di matrimonio, ma impara che è un'altra missione di salvataggio per salvare un ragazzo di nome Cody , che è stato rapito da un bracconiere di nome McLeach in Australia. Quando Bernard e Bianca vanno ad Albatros Airlines per prendere un volo per l' Australia , apprendono che il fratello di Orville , Wilbur , ha rilevato gli affari e gli chiede di prenderli ma, all'inizio, Wilbur rifiuta finché Bernard e Bianca non glielo raccontano il rapimento e dà loro il volo ma dice loro "dovranno fare collegamenti con un uccello più grande". Dormono nella stiva di un aereo e il giorno dopo arrivano in Australia e Wilbur vola verso il nervosismo di Bernard e Bernard chiede a Bianca se possono prendere il treno da ora in poi. Quando Wilbur chiede a un topo canguro che ha il permesso di atterrare Jake, Jake (via radio) dice di no perché la pista non è abbastanza grande per un uccello della grandezza di Wilbur e Bernard cerca di far ascoltare Wilbur a Jake ma Wilbur non lo fa t e atterra sulla pista. Mentre Jake aiuta Bianca a uscire, Wilbur si offre di prendere le borse di Bernard, ma poi ha un problema con la schiena e restituisce a Bernard le sue borse. Dopo che Bernard e Bianca portano Wilbur all'ospedale, Bernard cerca di leggere la mappa per trovare il nascondiglio di McLeach, ma Jake gli dice che una mappa non è buona nell'entroterra e offre di guidare Bernard e Bianca a McLeach's Lair. Mentre cavalca un vombato, Bernard viene accidentalmente gettato in una macchia di radica. Mentre Jake è andato, Bianca aiuta Bernard a togliersi i rovi dalla sua schiena e Bernard prova a proporle di nuovo, ma poi Jake si presenta con un serpente di nome Twister che ha domato, e Bianca salta in cima alla testa di Twister con Jake mentre Bernard si siede tristemente sul retro della schiena di Twister. Quella notte, i topi continuano il loro viaggio con le lucciole, durante i quali Bernard ha più problemi a controllare la lucciola su cui sta cavalcando. Il giorno dopo, Bernard, Bianca e Jake arrivano al nascondiglio di McLeach ma, quando cercano di entrare, la porta si apre ei topi guardano in alto mentre McLeach butta fuori Cody e gli dice che il suo amico uccello di nome Marahute è stato colpito e che le sue uova sono sole. Quando Cody se ne va, McLeach segue di nascosto il suo camion, ma Bernard, Bianca e Jake riescono a salire a bordo e seguono anche loro. Quando Bernard, Bianca e Jake arrivano alla scogliera, scendono nel nido e cercano di mettere in guardia Cody su McLeach, ma poi Marahute si fa vivo e McLeach la cattura, Cody, Bianca e Jake. Bernard riesce a rimanere nascosto e nasconde le uova di Marahute dalla lucertola dell'animale domestico di McLeach, Joanna , e mette le rocce nel posto delle uova e riesce a ingannare Joanna quando viene a mangiare le uova. Dopo che Joanna se ne va, Wilbur si fa vivo e Bernard lo costringe a guardare le uova mentre va e salva Cody, Marahute, Jake e Bianca da McLeach. Lungo la strada, Bernard ottiene un passaggio da un vecchio Razorback dopo averlo domato con lo stesso metodo usato da Jake su Twister. Quando Bernard raggiunge finalmente il camion di McLeach a Crocodile Falls, riesce a rubare le chiavi dal camion e le passa a Jake e Bianca, che sono intrappolate nella gabbia con Marahute. Joanna vede Bernard e dà la caccia, ma Bernard (che ha visto McLeach provare a sparare alla corda che aveva legato Cody) salta nella tasca di McLeach, facendo saltare Joanna su McLeach e Bernard salta fuori dalla tasca e riesce a spingere i due cattivi in acqua, che manda McLeach sulla cascata fino alla morte. Poi la corda che Cody ha legato si rompe e Cody è in acqua, ma Bernard riesce ad aggrapparsi alla corda e, proprio mentre lui e Cody stanno per scavalcare la cascata, Jake e Bianca piombano su Marahute e salvano loro. Dopo che Cody ringrazia Bernard per averlo salvato, Bernard propone a Bianca e lei accetta di sposarlo, e Jake dà a Bernard il pollice in su. Il film si conclude con l'intera compagnia che vola a casa di Cody su Marahute. House of Mouse - Il Topoclub'' Bernard, insieme a Bianca, fa apparizioni nella serie TV House of Mouse . Bernard appare anche in Natale magico di Topolino: Snowed in at the House of Mouse e Mickey's House of Villains . Le apparizioni più importanti di Bernard sono i suoi cameo di sfondo in vari episodi. Curiosità Bernard soffre di triskaidekaphobia o paura del numero 13. Galleria Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi di Bianca e Bernie Categoria:Personaggi dei film d'animazione Categoria:Topi Categoria:Eroi Categoria:Protagonisti Categoria:Protagonisti maschili Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Adulti Categoria:Coniugi Categoria:Personaggi antropomorfi Categoria:Detective Categoria:Amanti Categoria:Custodi Categoria:Personaggi di House of Mouse Categoria:Personaggi americani